Vulnerability and Submission
by FlamingInk987
Summary: JJ knew Emily would never ask for it, never come to her and tell her what she needed. But there were times when Emily needed the control, she just wouldn't ask. Times when the brunette's world would become completely off-axis... These were times when JJ knew Emily needed to be dominant and controlling, and this time, JJ wasn't going to let Emily get away with hiding it...


**Control**

JJ knew Emily would never ask for it, never come to her and tell her what she needed, but then again, the brunette wasn't like that. The profiler had explained that she believed a woman's body should be worshipped, caressed gently and that control should never be taken away from them. That was something Emily believed very strongly about and she lived by it. JJ had to admit, never once had Emily been rough, or fast, or hard, even if the blonde asked Emily to. It was almost as though the older woman just didn't have it in her, didn't have the will power to be forceful during sex. JJ adored Emily for that quality, but there were times when Emily needed the control, she just wouldn't ask. Times like these when the brunette's world became completely off-axis and Emily had lost all grasp on reality and a situation began to take control of her. These were times when JJ knew Emily needed to be dominant and controlling, and this time, JJ wasn't going to let Emily get away with hiding it. She'd coax it out of the older woman.

JJ fell to her knees in front of Emily, her hands slowly running up the back of the brunette's calves as she stared up at her. She moved her hands to the top of Emily's slacks and deftly unbuckled the belt, pulling it through the belt loops and discarding it onto the floor. She then quickly pulled the zipper down and tugged Emily's trousers down her legs along with her panties.

"Jennifer?" Emily sounded confused as she wound her hands into the blonde's hair, bringing the younger woman's attention off the task at hand.

JJ rubbed the inside of the brunette's thighs with her thumbs. She didn't answer the question, instead trying to convey what she was doing and how she was feeling with her eyes, knowing Emily had a unique ability to understand how to read them. JJ then moved her gaze towards her original destination and moaned. Emily was already wet… This was just more proof to JJ that Emily liked being in control, liked her partner to be submissive. If it was anyone else, JJ would probably be more reserved, but this wasn't anybody. This was Emily and JJ wanted to prove to the older woman that it was okay to crave control and give in to that desire sometimes.

Emily sucked in a sharp breath of air as JJ's mouth clamped onto her clit. JJ smiled and dragged her bottom lip over Emily's clit, prying the swollen bud out of it's hood. She then used her tongue to lash lightly at it, sucking lightly and nibbling. Emily gasped and tensed. JJ pulled back and looked at Emily.

"Too much?" JJ worried, scanning Emily's face.

"No… No… Carry on," Emily assured, running her hands through JJ's hair.

"Are you sure?" JJ continued, wanting Emily to use some kind of force for her to continue.

"Yeah," Emily answered, tugging lightly with a small smile.

"Make me carry on," JJ dared, her eyes locked with Emily's and a mischievous look on her face. "Tell me what you want," she coaxed seductively.

"Jennifer… I… I…" Emily stuttered, surprised by JJ's words and attitudes towards her.

"You want me to?" JJ questioned, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "Then give in to yourself," she coaxed seductively. "Force me to…"

Emily couldn't deny that JJ's words were spurring her on, causing her to become more aroused than she'd felt in a long time. However, she still didn't want to force the younger woman to do something, whether JJ wanted her to or not. "Jennifer, don't make me…" Emily pleaded, knowing that it was no use, but trying anyway. She hated how well JJ knew her, how well she was able to manipulate her. But this was something JJ hadn't done or asked for before. She'd requested, but hadn't pushed when Emily had been unable to do as the blonde wished.

"Emily…" JJ continued to persuade, sucking on the sensitive skin of the brunette's thighs, reaching to the apex of Emily's thighs but not moving her lips any further. Her fingers wandered teasingly up and down the older woman's legs.

"Jennifer…" Emily began, pausing as she looked down at the blonde. JJ was on her knees in front of her, her mouth slightly parted and waiting… Why was Emily keeping the control she craved inside when JJ was so willing to give? To play along and be submissive? Emily finally gave into the temptation. She wrapped her hands tightly into JJ's hair, growling at the moan which escaped from the blonde's lips, and pulled JJ's mouth to her throbbing centre.

JJ eagerly lashed her tongue against Emily's clit, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's hands in her hair and the older woman's nails racking across her scalp. She moaned against Emily's centre, causing the profiler to moan and her hips to buck involuntary. JJ scraped her nails down the brunette's ass and the back of her thighs, delighting in the curse she managed to cajole from Emily. She continued to flick her tongue against Emily's clit before she wrapped her lips around the bud, sucking lightly and teasing with the tip of her tongue.

"Holy shit, Jennifer," Emily moaned, her toes curling as she began to feel her cheeks flush. She knew she was close and just watching JJ caused a strong twitch low in her stomach. She swallowed thickly, allowing her eyes to flutter shut as her breaths turned into a desperate pant.

"Emily," JJ moaned, the vibrations causing Emily to groan and her hands to grip into JJ's hair impossibly tighter. The blonde slowly inserted two fingers inside Emily before thrusting quickly. She quickened both the pace of her tongue against Emily's clit and her thrusts, knowing from the audible moans and pleas that Emily was dithering on the edge. "Come for me," JJ commanded softly.

Emily let out a loud, drawled out moan before letting out a content sigh. She looked down at JJ, still lapping eagerly at her clit whilst kneeling on the floor and began to feel aroused again. "Jennifer…" Emily cradled JJ's face in her hands, pulling her up off of the carpet and bringing their lips together.

"Come on… There something I want to show you," JJ admitted, allowing Emily to step out of her panties and slacks before pulling her towards the stairs. She kept their hands entwined all the way, hoping Emily would agree to what she wanted. Obviously, JJ knew it would be a challenge, but she hoped Emily would see how much she wanted it.

Once in the bedroom, JJ pushed Emily down onto the edge of the bed. She stood in front of the older woman and quickly discarded all of her clothes. JJ didn't care where they landed and just tossed them onto the floor, comfortable enough to wander naked around the bedroom with Emily watching her. Getting the idea, Emily swiftly took off her own clothes, dropping them to the side of the bed.

Emily watched as JJ opened the draw in the bed side table and began to dig through it, clearly looking for something. The brunette watched with curiosity and a keen eye, wondering what JJ would pull out. The younger woman found and it and sneakily pulled it out of the draw, placing it behind her back as she walked back towards Emily, keeping the object hidden from Emily's view. They discussed such objects being purchased before, but had never put it into play. JJ however had other ideas and bought it without Emily knowing.

JJ dropped down onto her knees again in front of Emily before pulling a carrier bag from behind her back. Emily looked on in earnest, eager to find what JJ had in the plastic bag. JJ pulled the item out of the bag and placed it in her hands, offering Emily a view at what she had. Emily's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, looking between the item and JJ.

"We've always thought about using one…" JJ reminded softly, opening the plastic container and pulling the red shaft out of it.

"But I didn't think that…" Emily trailed off, images of completely subduing the younger woman taunting her mind. JJ really was pushing and it wasn't something Emily had prepared for. She knew that sometimes JJ wanted sex to be a little faster or a little harder, but Emily herself was completely content with their sex life.

"Didn't think what?" JJ pushed, her baby blues looking up at Emily almost pleadingly. "I want you to, Emily," she continued.

JJ pulled the straps of the harness around Emily's hips and legs, buckling everything into the right place before she took hold of the shaft. She placed it onto the leather harness correctly and then wrapped both of her hands around it. Their eyes locked together and JJ watched as Emily's slightly darkened. She knew she was getting to the older woman and all she wanted was for her lover to let her dominant side show and use it. She was determined to bring Emily's domineering side out.

Emily watched in amazement as JJ wrapped her lips around the head, her hands wrapped around the base. The brunette groaned and rocked her hips forward, watching as JJ allowed her to thrust into her mouth. JJ felt the shiver and heard the moan that slipped past the older woman's lips. Emily knew she couldn't feel JJ's mouth wrapped around the shaft, nor could she feel the slight jerking motions being made by the blonde's hands, but it was one of the most amazing sights Emily had ever seen.

JJ looked up at Emily, locking eyes with the brunette as Emily wound her hands into younger woman's hair and brought her mouth down the shaft. The blonde made sure to never loose eye contact with Emily as she willingly allowed the brunette to take her. JJ moaned as she felt the head of the strap on hit the back of her throat. She hadn't bought a large one, but it wasn't small either. It was enough for JJ to feel a rush of adrenaline as it touched the back of her throat and stopped her from breathing. JJ pulled back and allowed her tongue to peek out from between her lips and flick the head.

Emily bit her lip as she watched JJ slowly rise from the floor. JJ placed her hands either side of Emily on the bed and crawled forward, effectively causing Emily to push herself back onto the bed and lie down. She straddled Emily's abdomen and latching her lips onto Emily's. Their mouths collided and lips danced and fought for dominance. Emily's hands took a strong grip on JJ's hips, her nails slowly raking the skin and JJ arched her neck and moaned. Emily moved her lips to the curve of muscle where neck met shoulder and sucked harshly, her teeth digging into the skin to ensure that a mark would be left.

"Oh God… Emily," JJ keened, her hands winding into Emily's hair as she tried to coax Emily into biting her again. However, Emily used her tongue to soothe the mark instead. It didn't matter, JJ would get Emily to bite her again before the end of the night.

JJ drew her knees forwards, allowing herself to hover over the strap on as Emily lay back down on the bed. Their lips found each others again and tongues immediately sought each other out. Emily hands wandered over JJ's back as she opened her legs slightly, positioning herself so JJ would be able to sink down onto the shaft. JJ's lips left Emily's to place a series of kisses along the brunette's jaw line to her ear, where she sucked the older woman's earlobe into her mouth.

"You're going to fuck me hard whether you want to or not," JJ whispered. She knew that Emily would break at some point, she just needed to find out what would cause her to. JJ also knew that Emily was the dominant persona in their relationship and that if JJ was to try and force Emily to submit, it may have the opposite effect and cause Emily to show her dominance. Even if that didn't work, JJ would find a way.

JJ took hold of the shaft with one of her hands and teased her entrance with the head, making a small jerking motion in order to lubricate it naturally. She locked eyes with the brunette as she slowly slid down the shaft, gasping as it filled her; her eyes stayed open. JJ rocked slowly at first, allowing herself time to adjust, but soon sped up. She straightened up, splaying her hands on Emily's abdomen as she began to swirl her hips, grinding and rocking herself.

Emily watched JJ incredulously, her mouth agape. She'd never seen anything as sexy as watching JJ ride her. The moans and sounds slipping from JJ's mouth unwarily were a symphony to Emily's ears and she had to grip the blonde's hips tightly to stop herself from plunging into JJ herself. However, this only caused JJ to moan louder, to rock faster and Emily groaned frustratingly. Now she knew JJ's game, knew what the younger woman wanted, but that didn't mean she was going to give it to her.

Emily saw the muscles in JJ's abdomen begin to tense and flex and JJ's head fell backwards as she let out a long moan. She was close. The angle Emily was at allowed her to see the mark she'd left on JJ's neck and Emily's breathing dramatically increased, her grip tightened further and the image of JJ, naked, riding her, haunted her mind and caused the tingling low in her stomach to become more apparent. Emily moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to stop herself from thrusting into JJ. There was no way she was going to lose control now.

JJ noticed the sounds Emily was making were becoming louder and more evident and she knew this was her chance to force Emily to give in. Although it slightly frustrated her as she knew that she, herself, was also close.

"Oh God…_ Jennifer!_" Emily cried out. She could feel JJ's walls clamping around the shaft due to the fact it made the nub on the harness push more forcefully against her clit. "Baby, I'm so close," Emily groaned, yearning to be pushed over the edge.

JJ smirked as she then, purposefully, began to slow down. She lifted her hips some, causing less pressure to be put against Emily's clit and the brunette's eyes snapped open.

"Jennifer…" Emily warned, using her elbows to sit up slightly.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked, very well knowing the answer, but making out as she was oblivious to the internal war raging inside of Emily's head.

"I can't," Emily whimpered, pleading for JJ to give her the release she needed. She wanted to dominate JJ, she did, anybody could see that, but it was the fact she didn't want to hurt the younger woman. She didn't want to thrust too hard or go to fast or be too rough.

"Yes you can," JJ disagreed, kissing Emily lightly on the lips. "I trust you…"

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head. Why now? "Jennifer… I can't," Emily growled, showing the first sign to JJ that she was breaking.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to…" JJ made an action to remove the shaft from inside her, but Emily took a steely grip of her hips, effectively stopping any movement that JJ planned on making. The blonde looked at Emily expectantly.

Emily's eyes looked dangerous, almost daring JJ to move. They stared like that for what must have been only a few seconds, but seemed like a lifetime to the two women. JJ moved her lips next to Emily's ear before seductively whispering, "You're going to have to fuck me _hard _and _fast _if you want to come," JJ taunted, knowing that if she stopped her movements when Emily was so close to the edge, it would take the older woman some time to reach that same point again.

Emily's eyes turned a near back and her hands gripped JJ's waist. JJ's hands pressed onto the mattress either side of Emily, leaving their faces mere inches apart. She could see the whirlwind of emotions swirling in Emily's eyes. All she wanted Emily to do was let go, to be a little forceful, to be rough… Because she knew both herself and Emily needed it.

"Emily… Show me I'm yours…" JJ persuaded softly, cradling Emily's face with one of her hands. "Make me yours," she whispered, staring intently into her lovers eyes. "Take me… I know you want to."

Emily couldn't help herself. JJ had made herself to vulnerable, so submissive… How could she pass the opportunity? Emily was raging with tension, knowing JJ wanted to be fucked hard and fast. The brunette closed her eyes… Could she really do this? Once again, images of subduing the blonde began to seep into her mind and she bit her lip. She couldn't take it any more Emily craved that control and it was now beginning to fester inside her. She grabbed JJ's shoulders and quickly rolled them over before thrusting into JJ.

"Emily!" JJ moaned loudly, opening her legs wider as she began to whimper with each of Emily's thrusts.

Wetness began to gather at the corners of JJ's eyes and a single tear, disturbed by her movements, spilled over to glide along her cheekbone and into her air. This is what she wanted and the tears were a mix of joy and pleasure… She couldn't remember the last time she felt such agonizingly painful bliss but it felt amazing and she raked her nails down Emily' back, feeling the muscles flex and ripple under her fingertips. JJ's hands clawed at Emily's back, trying to find something to grip onto as she writhed beneath her lover. Her breath was hot against Emily's neck as the brunette thrust and withdrew repeatedly, gaining momento and strength as she continued the movement of her hips.

"Emily… _Oh Emily…_," Emily couldn't remember JJ ever being so vocal and it only spurred her on, encouraging her to go faster, to go harder, to roughly throw JJ over the edge. Their sweat and scents mixed together, combining to make a unique combination of two lovers.

A shaky, drawled out moan escaped from between the blonde's lips and JJ found herself almost unable to draw in a breath as every muscle in her body seemed to contract, to clench tight. She bit down on Emily's shoulder, silently rewarding Emily for her efforts as her walls began to grip the shaft inside her. Once she let her head fall back to the bed, she let out a shivering moan. Her body trembled and she tossed her head from side to side. The moan soon diminished into a long, drawled-out, euphoric, cry.

JJ arched into Emily, her hands wrapping tightly around the brunette's shoulders. Emily could feel the burning in the pit of her stomach become stronger and she rocked harder, pushed her hips more forcefully as she buried her hands into JJ's hair. She pulled JJ into a rough kiss where tongues battled and teeth clashed before JJ couldn't take it any longer. Her neck arched off the bed, her body trembling in the final throes before ecstasy. Emily stayed with the younger woman, matching her movements, their rhythm becoming perfect… Falling, rising, falling, rising, falling, rising.

They both seemed to reach their orgasm simultaneously, each calling out their lovers names as they shuddered and fell together, each reaching towards a blinding white light. Emily collapsed on top of JJ, the younger woman easily able to take her wait. Together, they gasped, panted, until they finally caught their breath again.

"Emily…," JJ held her lover who was still lying motionless on top of her. "That was… I love you."

Emily's head slowly lifted from JJ's shoulder, her arms containing just enough strength to enable her to hover over the blonde. "You… You love me?" She asked incredulously. Those words had never been spoken to her by anyone.

A small smile graced JJ's lips as she kissed Emily softly, cradling Emily's face gently with her hands. "Yes… I love you."

Emily grinned, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you too," she whispered, bringing JJ into a lingering, loving kiss. "I love you so much."


End file.
